


Where The Boys Are

by thelovemotel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lust, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovemotel/pseuds/thelovemotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I also know you missed me, and I missed your filthy mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Boys Are

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote down this little tease of unresolved sexual tension towards Sebastian. It's pretty anonymous so I guess you could imagine it's whoever you like. Fuck man I don't know, he just does it for me. Hope you enjoy it.  
> Dedicated to my Mafia Boy, lust after me forever baby.

I've been feeling so sexy lately, damn.  
Like mmm baby does my tan skin turn you on? Do you think about my lips around your cock?  
About touching my soft thighs, about the way I'm looking at you right now.  
Baby let me touch you, let me kiss your neck, let me kiss my way from your ear to your lips,  
grind my hips on yours and you start breathing a little deeper.  
You want me baby? Well you gotta take me baby, make me yours.  
Grab my ass with one hand and keep the other around my waist. Come on baby make a mess of me.  
No panties under that sundress, I can tell you're so fucking turned on, I know you want me.  
Make me feel like you want me, get on your knees baby, I need your tongue on my clit.

 

Fuck baby just like that. Your eyes are so dark.  
You smell so good, I'm so drunk on you.  
I love it when you moan baby, I know I taste like honey, such a sweet little thing.  
Kiss me baby, give me a taste. Your jeans look painfully tight.  
Look at you, your hands are shaking , my favourite boy, I know you like to be in charge.  
But I also know you missed me, and I missed your filthy mouth.  
Loosing your patience?  
Get that dress over my head as you grind my lap. Skin so soft.  
Look into my eyes, knowing it's me makes it so much better. Yeah I know I'm hard to get, but I got you on the verge of begging.  
And you don't beg.  
Think you can fuck me like a man bad boy?  
Make me beg for it.

 

I know that look in your eyes, fuck.  
We both fumble with your belt buckle, fuck I need you.  
You run your fingers down my wet pussy, hearing me moan makes your dick even harder.  
Fuck baby.  
Grab my hair, hold me right where you want me.  
You moan in my ear when you finally feel my pussy around your cock.  
You feel so heavy and you're filling me up like never before,  
you're overloading my senses and I need you to fuck me.  
I can barely breathe and I close my eyes as you grab my hair and tell me I'm your fucking girl and nobody else's.  
Oh you're so close. Come on baby, you know I can take it.  
Hold me close baby, look into my eyes.  
I need to see you loose it.

Fin.


End file.
